pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Crystal Walkthrough/Part 13
Goldenrod City Once you're back in Goldenrod City, you'll notice several members of Team Rocket lurking about. Head to the Radio Tower to start confronting them. Radio Tower 1F= |-| 2F= |-| 3F= |-| 4F= |-| 5F= You'll notice most of the employees here are missing. Head right and you'll face the first Rocket Grunt. Climb the stairs. There are four Grunts here to battle. Climb the stairs and there will be some more Rockets and a to battle. On the next floor is another Grunt and another Scientist. Climb the stairs. You'll meet the Director of the Radio Tower…or rather, an imposter. It's a in disguise. They apparently stashed the real Director in the Underground Warehouse. This is behind the locked door in the Goldenrod Tunnel. He doubts you can get that far, but nevertheless, gives you the . Exit the Radio Tower and go to the Goldenrod Underground. Underground Basement Open the locked door with the Basement Key. Go left and you'll run into Silver, who will battle you. If you chose Chikorita= |-| If you chose Cyndaquil= |-| If you chose Totodile= There are three s here to battle. Activate the three switches on the wall in order from left to right. However, if you activate just the one furthest east, you can get a . Then, if you activate the switches in this order: 1-3-2-1-3, you can obtain a . There is a down below the Rocket Grunt furthest to the left. In the next section of the maze is another . Keep going right and you can face a female . Activate the emergency switch, then head through the doors. Underground Warehouse Head north to get an . Go around and you'll face a Grunt. Go right and you'll find a in the corner. Keep going up and you'll face another Grunt. Go around to face another Grunt. Go down you can grab Now you'll meet the real Director. He will give you the . We need to use it to open the locked door on the third floor of the Radio Tower. Go right and take the stairs. You'll find the , which doubles the prize money you receive in battle. You realize you're in the basement of the Goldenrod Department Store. Radio Tower Go back to the third floor of the Radio Tower. Go to the very right side and use the Card Key. You'll now have to face a Grunt. Go up the stairs. You'll face a female Grunt and an Executive. Go up the stairs to face the last two Executives. With his defeat, he disbands Team Rocket, like Giovanni did before. The Director comes in and gives you the . He says it has some connection to the Tin Tower in Ecruteak City. He says he overheard Team Rocket say something is currently going on there. Go all the way left to get the . Talk to DJ Mary on the fourth floor to get a , which raises the power of moves. If you talk to the girl in the green on the third floor, she'll thank you and give you . Ecruteak City back to Ecruteak City and go to the Tin Tower. Tin Tower The man inside initially forbids you to enter, but then hears your . He lets you through. Go through, and you'll have to face three s, known as the "Wise Trio," to prove your worthiness. They all recount stories of the Legendary Pokémon, and then decide that is ready to test you. Head down the trail and enter the main tower. and will flee, but sees you and decides you're worthy to battle it. Eusine and the Wise Trio come to meet you after the battle. He says that Suicune's mystic power can summon . He vows to study more about the Legendary Pokémon, then leaves. The Wise Trio gives you more information about the legend. For now, exit and back to Mahogany Town. Route 44 You'll notice the guy selling s is gone, so you're free to go right to . There's a tree here with a . Below that is a trainer. Right by him is a . Go down a bit to face a . up from her to find some grass. In it, there is a . back down. Go north of him to find an and a . Left of him is another . You can get his number and he'll sometimes find rare items. Go back and down, then back up again to face a . After this, head into the Ice Path. Ice Path 1F= |-| B1F= |-| B2F= |-| B3F= Cross the first patch of ice. Head over and around and you'll see the next patch of ice. This one is a lot trickier, and has several boulders to stop you. Go up, left, up, right, down, left, up, left, down, right, down, and right to complete it. Now do the ice puzzle just east of that. Go right, up, left, down, and right. You'll get ! Now you can climb large waterfalls. Go back and up the platform. Follow it around, then take the stairs. The next part's tricky. You have to push the four boulders each into a different hole in the ground. Go up and around and you'll see two boulders. Push the bottom one to the right, then push the top one left and through the gap, up three tiles, then come around so you're facing it going down, and push it down one tile, then left one, then push it into the hole. Then for the one you previously pushed, push it down so it's in above the top row of boulders. Push it left until it's one tile diagonally left of the hole, then go around and push it down one tile. Then finally, push it right into the hole. For the last two, go all the way to the right and up. Push the boulder against the wall on the right side, then push it down until you can push it left. Then after pushing it left, push it down one tile, then push it left into the hole. Then go up from there and push the last boulder against the rock, then go around it so you're facing it on the right, then push it left one tile. Push it up until it's diagonally by the bottom left of the hole. Go around and push it right two tiles. Push it up one tile, then go around and push it right into the hole. Take the nearby stairs. Here you'll find a on the northwest corner. Stand on the area near the stairs and slide right at the southwest corner of the area. You'll hit one of the boulders. Slide down and the next boulder will stop you. Slide up to the next boulder, then go right. Here you'll find a in the center. Take the stairs down. If you use on the nearby rock, you can find a , which raises the power of moves. Go around the platform and take the stairs up. Go around to the right and go on the platform. If you slide down the stairs on the right side, then slip through the ledge, you will be stopped at the bottom, taking you to . Go back around back on the platform. Go down the left side of the platform and you'll slip to the stairs. Go around and down the platform. Slide down, left, down, and right. You can obtain an . Go back up and slide down, right, down, left, up, right, up, and left to reach the next set of stairs. Head straight up to the platform to get a . On the left side is a . Go back around and down, and you'll exit the cave and be at Blackthorn City. Category:Pokémon Crystal Category:Walkthrough